expendablesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Expendables
David Callaham | starring = Sylvester Stallone Jason Statham Jet Li Dolph Lundgren Randy Couture Steve Austin Terry Crews Mickey Rourke Bruce Willis | music = Brian Tyler | editing = Ken Blackwell Paul Harb | cinematography = Jeffrey Kimball | studio = Nu Image Millennium Films | distributor = Lionsgate | released = August 13, 2010 | runtime = 103 minutes | country = United States | runtime = 105 minutes | language = English | budget = $82 million | gross = $250 million |followed_by = The Expendables 2 }} The Expendables is a 2010 action film directed by Sylvester Stallone. Plot A group of elite mercenaries, the Expendables, has been deployed to Somalia to halt local pirates from executing the hostages. The team consists of Barney Ross (Sylvester Stallone), former SAS soldier Lee Christmas (Jason Statham), martial artist Yin Yang (Jet Li), sniper Gunnar Jensen (Dolph Lundgren), weapons specialist Hale Ceasar (Terry Crews) and demolitions expert Toll Road (Randy Couture). Ross pays the original agreement of $3 million to secure the release of the hostages. However, the leader demands $5 million, and Jensen instigates a firefight, causing casualties for the pirates. With moral disagreements over hanging a pirate, Yang and Jensen have a brief fight, only for Ross to intervene. In the aftermath, Ross reluctantly releases Jensen from the Expendables due to psychological problems. Ross then goes to a church, where he and his rival, Trench (Arnold Schwarzenegger) meet "Mr. Church" (Bruce Willis), who offers them a mission which in Vilena, South America, to overthrow a local dictator, General Garza (David Zayas). Busy with other things, Trench gives the contract to Ross. Ross and Lee Christmas (Jason Statham) do initial reconnaissance after meeting with their contact, Sandra (Gisele Itié), only for the mission to go awry. Sandra is revealed to be Garza's daughter. Ross then decides to abort, and causes casualties among the army as they escape, but feels guilt for leaving Sandra behind. Meanwhile, Jensen approaches Garza and allies ex-CIA agent James Monroe (Eric Roberts), and henchmen Paine (Steve Austin) and Brit (Gary Daniels) to identify his former comrades. During vital points in the film, it is revealed that Monroe controls the actions of Garza, in exchange for Garza's wealth. Ross, Yang and Christmas find information about Monroe, and hypothesizes that "Church" is part of the CIA. He thinks that Church hired them to kill Garza, since the CIA could not. Jensen and a number of Monroe's men tail Ross and Yang, instigating a shoot-out during a car chase. Just as the pursuit ends in an abandoned warehouse, Yang and Jensen fight each other a second time. Jensen eventually gets the upper hand and attempts to impale Yang on a pipe, only for Ross to shoot him. Believing that he is going to die from his gunshot wound, Jensen gives the layout of Garza's palace to Ross. The Expendables then infiltrate Garza's compound, with Ross bent on rescuing Sandra while Christmas, Yang, Ceasar, and Road plant explosive charges throughout the site. When Garza has a change of heart, Monroe kills him. Ross briefly rescues Sandra, only for Sandra to be re-captured by Monroe. The entire team fights and shoots their way through scores of Garza's henchmen. Ross and Ceasar manage to destroy the helicopter Monroe was to escape on, and Christmas, Yang and Road kill Paine and Brit. Ross and Christmas catch up to Monroe and manage to kill him, saving Sandra. Instead of taking the payment of $5 million, Ross gives it to Sandra in order to restore the country. The film ends with the team celebrating their victory at the bar of former teammate Tool (Mickey Rourke), with the reformed Jensen and Yang having reconciled with each other and Lee and Tool challenging each other to a game of knife throwing. Before his final throw, Lee recites a poem about his respect for Tool, who he claims cannot beat him in knife throwing as he walks outside of the bar before turning to make his throw, which lands perfectly in the middle of the screen, implying that it landed at the center of the board. They then ride off in their motorcycles. Cast *Sylvester Stallone as Barney Ross *Jason Statham as Lee Christmas *Jet Li as Yin Yang *Randy Couture as Toll Road *Dolph Lundgren as Gunnar Jensen *Terry Crews as Hale Caesar *Mickey Rourke as Tool *Eric Roberts as James Munroe *David Zayas as General Garza *Steve Austin as Dan Paine *Gary Daniels as The Brit *Gisele Itié as Sandra *Charisma Carpenter as Lacy *Bruce Willis as Mr. Church *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Trent Mouse Appearances ja:エクスペンダブルズ Category:Films